Twicharm
by CanadaXRussia
Summary: a young girl travels to live with her mother and finds out she is a witch and being hunted by others.


Prologue

"Father? You're…sending me away to ma's?" I asked. I looked at my father who stood above me. My neck hurt from looking up at him. He looked down at me sad and scared, from what, I don't know. It scared me to see him like this.

"Yes I am…I want you to stay here, but you'll be safer with your mother," he said as he handed me a train ticket to Nieten. I took them, my hands shaking. His hands were scared and bruised. I loved this house, the spiral staircase leading to five floors; each room had a use whether it was a library, study, shop, or a bedroom. His golden hair covered his face hiding his eyes; the tears that flowed down. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back softly, not wanting to hurt me.

"Why…?" I asked him once we let go of each other. "What do you mean…I'll be safer?" he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. The bright color of the sky looked into my sky colored eyes and in a moment that seemed like forever, he rushed me out the door not saying another word. I had my midnight black suitcase in one hand and the train ticket in the other. My hands shook as I walked to the train station a mile away from the huge mansion.

My cat followed in my shadow, his midnight fur short and soft to the touch and his amethyst eyes glowing in the light. He followed silently as my tears kept flowing down my high cheeks. I reached the train station and found platform 9 and wiped my eyes before boarding the train. Frice was my home; I have lived there for fifteen years. When I was two I started to live with my father. I never understood why they broke up and why he is sending me away before starting my sophomore year in high school.

It has been so safe in Frice and now it's not? Fifteen years of safety and now what is happening? I sat at an empty seat and set my suitcase at the seat next to me. Thelios jumped onto my lap and I started petting him, waiting for the train to leave. The train jerked and I looked outside and saw that we were starting to move.

"Thelios…why is it not safe here anymore?" I asked my cat as he looked out the window still sitting on my lap. He looked up at me and just meowed and went back to looking out the window. "You are so helpful."

The train traveled through deserts and forests and mountains till finally arriving in Nieten. I slept through most of the ride and noticed that Thelios had been missing when I awoke from my slumber. _He must be out finding some train mice to eat_, I thought. Just before getting off when I arrived at the train station in Nieten, Thelios stepped off the train just before me. I took my suitcase and started to walk down the street to find a taxi with Thelios following behind.

Chapter 1

I looked around and saw many buildings and trees. _Nieten isn't much different from Frice,_ I thought as Thelios and I walked around to find a taxi. Cars drove by and weren't any different from any others that I have seen. I kept an eye out for any taxi that came by or for any transportation I could find. _It seems that Nieten doesn't have that many taxis, _I thought as we kept walking. I had my ma's address in my hands and had finally hunted down a taxi to drive me there. I paid the driver before getting in. The driver took my money and I sat down in the back looking out the window with a sorrowful face. The taxi stopped at the address I gave the driver and I stepped out and got my suitcase from the trunk. The driver took off after knowing that I was finished. I walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for an answer. _So far everything has been fine. No worries,_ I thought.

"Who is it?" asked someone inside.

"It's Karolyn. You're daughter from Frice," I called. The door opened and she came out to hug me.

"Come inside." We went in and I set my things on the floor near the stairs. "How was the train ride?"

"It was okay. I slept most of the ride."

"Did you like the trip here?"

"Yeah…I want to go back to dad though," I answered. She looked at me and hugged me close. I tried not to cry for I want to become strong. She finally let me go and we went into – at least what I think was – the kitchen because it had a sink in the middle of a counter, had a washer and dryer as well as a dish washer. We ate lunch silently. When I finished eating, I found an empty room – that I would remember where it was – and put my things away. Thelios found a spot in my new room and made himself comfy. It was a big house and there were a lot of different rooms that were empty. All but three – mine, ma's, and one other._ Who's using that other room? I don't see anyone else_, I thought as I put things where I wanted them put.

I had arrived in Nieten just in time for my sophomore year. I never liked school; with all the homework and class work.

I needed to go to the mall to get supplies for school. _I wonder if I got a car, I didn't see one in the drive way when I got here_, I thought. I went outside to see if there was a car in the garage and noticed that there was a sky blue colored car. I went in and saw that it was a Shelby Mustang convertible! The model must be one of the really early 60's. I have seen pictures of these cars and have always asked dad for one, but he never listens to me.

I walked back into the house and looked around for ma. I finally found her in the living room.

"Hey ma, I was wondering, who owns that blue Mustang convertible in the garage?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"It is your 'welcome home' gift," she said as I went into the kitchen for the keys – that's where father always had the keys set in our house on the first floor. "The keys are on the dashboard!"

"Why on the dashboard?" I asked. _Wouldn't someone see them and steal the car?_ I thought to myself.

"I did that so you didn't have to go on a hunt for the keys around the house," she responded as I opened the door to outside.

I ran to the garage and opened the door. I noticed that the door was unlocked and I opened the door. I grabbed the keys off the dashboard and turned it on. It sounded beautifully! I backed out of the garage and down driveway and drove to the mall.

I got out and went inside the mall. It was amazing. The mall was huge. First, I went to get a cell phone. I needed to get one so that I can call anyone where ever I am.

I blinked my eyes several times in order to focus them. It was very bright outside. Ma was eating waffles when I got downstairs. I ate breakfast fast and got ready for school. My car was the only one in the student parking lot. I had gotten there early so I could find my classes.

The people in the office looked up when I walked in through the door.

"Welcome to Westport High School," one of the lady staff said. She probably knew I was new here by the way she welcomed me. "May I please have your name?"

"Karolyn Mae Wambold," I answered in a nice and respectable tone. _Hope I get good classes. I really want nice teachers and to just have fun,_ I thought to myself as she typed my name into the computer.

"Here is your schedule, Miss Wambold," she gave me a piece of paper; "I hope you like it here at Westport." I took it very kindly and thanked her. I started to look around the school for my classes. _This school is so much bigger than my other school,_ I thought as I walked around.

I looked down at the paper that I held.

_**Geometry with Mr. Eminerger in room 246**_

_**PE with Mrs. Binge in the Gym**_

_**Color & Design with Mr. Backer in room 029**_

_**English with Ms. Linsten in room A106**_

_**Creative Writing with Mr. Chider in room 231**_

_**Chemistry with Mrs. Philips in room 203**_

_**Advisory with Mr. Kiger in room 124C.**_

"Need any help?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up from my paper and stared into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. This person was a guy who was a bit muscular. He looked to be about 5' 6". His hair was a dirty blonde color and, if he combed it; it would go between his ears and his shoulders. But it looked cute the way it was all ready.

"Sure," I answered. "I'm Karolyn Wambold. I just moved here from Frice. I'm a Sophomore."

"I'm Elliot Carter. I'm a Sophomore as well."

"This will be easy for you then. Here is my schedule," I handed him my paper and he showed me around to my classes. "Thank you so much! This school is so much bigger than my school in Frice," I said when he finished showing me around.

"Well, if you need any help with finding your classes again, just whistle loudly and I'll come. I'll see you in all our classes later," Elliot said as he turned to leave. He is so magnificently wonderful!

The bell rang for sixth hour to end. When I got out to my car, Elliot was standing there like he was waiting for someone else or maybe for me.

"Nice car, Karolyn. Can I drive you home in it?" He asked in a velvety voice.

Looking down I said, "sure, I guess." Then thinking, I asked, "what about your car? You drive, don't you?"

"Yes I do drive; I drive a red Mercury and my sister, Alexis, will come and pick me up. Is it ok if we do some homework together? It's only math and science, right?"

"Sure," I said sighing as I pulled my keys from my pocket. I held the keys out for Elliot to take them. He walked toward me and smiled with those white strait teeth of his.

Elliot got the keys from me and got into my Mustang. I opened the passenger side door and got into the seat. Elliot was the first one out of the parking lot.

He drove too fast for my liking. He was going 105 MPH and on the highway. _Why in the world are we going on the highway? From my house to the school doesn't require the highway_, I thought as he was speeding down the road like nothing was going on.

"You need to slow down! Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled over the roar of my beautifully gorgeous car._ Did he always drive fast or is he trying to kill me? I thought father said that coming here would be safe,_ I thought as Elliot eased his foot on the gas pedal. The Mustang slowed down to the normal speed of 60 MPH.

"Thanks for slowing down," I said to him when I was able to talk.

"I'm sorry I did that. I always drive like that. I'm not use to someone in the car with me other than family. Plus we are the same – my family and I – but you and I ain't," Elliot said as he turned the car onto my street. He turned the car off and we both got out. _What did he mean by the same – his family and him – and not him and I?_ I thought as we walked up to the door.

Elliot and I walked up to the front door; I unlocked it, and pushed the door open. No one was home and ma won't be home till nine o'clock. She works at the big library on the north side of town.

"This is a really nice house you got here Karolyn," Elliot commented.

"Thanks, what should we work on first?" I asked shyly.

"How about science? It should be easy and fun."

"Sure," I said. I showed him around the house first and then we went to the dining room to work on science at the table.

We worked on science for half an hour, then I got something to eat. I asked Elliot if he wanted anything, but he said that he wasn't hungry.

Math was a little harder than science. Two hundred problems were due in two days! How can I do all of that before it's due?!

"Elliot, how can we do two hundred problems of math before it's due?" I asked. _Wait a minute! If it is due in two days then I shouldn't fret about it. We can do one hundred now and the rest tomorrow. Are the schools trying to stress out their students?_ I thought right after I asked Elliot.

"We can do this together. I'll do fifty and you do fifty for the moment," Elliot reassured me. We got done with the hundred problems by 6:30 p.m. _I think it's time for a break from this stressful math_, I thought as I stretched.

"Let's go for a walk outside," I said after a minute of silence.

"Sure," Elliot said after a while. We both got up from the table and I got my jacket from the closet and we went out the door.

"How do you like Nieten?" Elliot asked while we walked around the neighborhood.

"It's colder here than in Frice. But I guess it sort of gets warm up here too," I answered.

"Do you like Nieten, or Frice better?"

"I'd say maybe both. I'm not sure, plus I haven't traveled much at all. Only the one time when I was two years old going to Frice with my dad."

"That's too bad. I've been traveling a lot with my family. Maybe I could talk to Charlie and Emily and see if you could travel with us."

"That would be so nice of you. Thanks," I said. _Maybe he's trouble. I shouldn't get too close to him till I know what he'll do_, I thought as it got darker outside.

We started to head back to the house before ma came home. Elliot's footsteps didn't make any noise. _Why is he so silent? His footsteps should make noise with the fallen _leaves, I thought as I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still walking behind me and I saw that he was still there.

"Do you know what time it is Elliot?" I asked. I had left my cell phone inside the house not thinking on grabbing it and thinking we wouldn't be out too late.

"8:00 p.m.," he responded as he looked at his cell phone. We arrived at the house and ma's 1994 red Cadillac Sedan Devil was not in the driveway yet. We went inside to finish the last hundred math problems that were left.

"When does your mom get off work?" Elliot asked when we sat down and had started to work on the problems.

I answered in a quiet tone but loud for him to hear, "Nine. It takes her half an hour to drive." Time flew by fast when we finished all of our homework at nine. I got up from my seat and went into the kitchen to get dinner ready before ma came home.

"My sister Alexis is here," Elliot announced when he came into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and I answered it shortly after. A short female was standing on the porch. She had short blonde hair that was in spikes at the bottom. She had blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light from the hall inside the house.

"Is my brother Elliot here?" she asked politely. Her voice was a sweet musical sound almost like Elliot's yet female. Elliot came to the door with a very amusing smile on his pale white face.

"Alexis, I would like to introduce you to Karolyn," he announced happily. I blushed and put my head down.

"Yes, I know all about you my dear!" she said looking at me. She then turned her head to Elliot. "Elliot, it seems that you are very puzzled. Why?"

"I can't see anything from her thoughts to know her future and it's so puzzling!" he answered. _What are they talking about? What about my thoughts?! Why is his sister, Alexis, asking him why he's puzzled? Are they friends or foes? I didn't think there would be such a thing as seeing or hearing thoughts? I'm so confused,_ I thought as they were talking.

"What is going on here?" I asked after a minute of confusion. Elliot looked at Alexis for what seemed like a second, and then she nodded.

"Please calm down. Your mom is here and Alexis came to pick me up," Elliot explained to me. _He so didn't explain a thing to me. There's more to it than that_, I thought as I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it slowly for being afraid of finding another one of Elliot's family.

I opened the entire door and ma came in with a few bags full of books. Elliot and Alexis both froze when ma came past them. Elliot was the first to recover – over something – and asked, "Would you like some help?" _What the hell was that,_ I thought as I shook my head ignoring it after a while.

"Of course. You're a very nice young man to be my daughter's friend," ma said as Elliot helped her with a bag of books setting it into the living room to the right of the hall.

"We ain't friends Mrs. Wambold, we're dating," Elliot assumingly corrected her. I suddenly opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out but air.

"You can call me Tina. Wait? Did you just say that you two are dating?!" she asked. She looked at me and the bags of books dropped to the floor. I still had my mouth open wide when Elliot said, "Yes."

"I didn't know about this! We just met today at school!" I yelled after a minute of not being able to speak. I looked at Elliot's sister for back up.

"You told me that you wanted to be with me. Remember saying that while we were walking in the neighborhood after taking our break from our homework?" Elliot said to me. He was just trying to manipulate ma. _He is so trouble. I need to take note of staying away from mainly him_, I thought as I waited for Alexis to say something.

Alexis turned toward Elliot and said in a firm voice, "I'm sorry brother, but you shouldn't say that you have a girlfriend after just meeting her. It's not polite and many girls will stay away from you if you keep this up."

"So you aren't dating then?" ma asked me. I nodded and then after a while, ma said, "Why don't you send these two out to their car? They must get home before their parents wonder where they are."

I did as she told me to. I took them outside and once we got to their car, Elliot bent down to my size and took his hand and placed it on my chin making me look up at him and he passionately pressed his lips to mine. My heart raced so fast I didn't know what to do. After his soft lips left mine, my hand flew up and hit him on his cheek. Elliot laughed and got into his car after Alexis and left. I came inside and ma looked at me with a curious look on her face. I must have been red with embarrassment.

We ate dinner in silence. Then all of a sudden she asked, "What happened with you and Elliot outside?" My face became red again. I told her that he flirted with me earlier and then of how he kissed me.

"How dare he kiss my daughter!" she yelled, "He shouldn't do anything to you unless you want it."

"It's fine ma. I'll probably never talk to him again. I wasn't sexually harassed," I assured her. It got quiet again as we finished eating our dinner.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep while hitting the snooze button, but it wouldn't let me. The noise was so annoying. Outside it was a bit gloomy which seemed to add to my laziness. Thelios stayed lying on my bed at the foot of it sleeping the morning away. _Normally when a cat sleeps in, it's going to rain,_ I thought as I put on a pair of blue jeans and a matching blue shirt. I opened my door and walked down the stairs to the noise of ma in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

I sat down at the table and picked up a pancake and started to eat. I finished the pancake and my milk and got up to get my bag from the hook at the door and turned around. I almost forgot my car keys! Ma was right behind me with them in her hands. I nodded in thanks and ran out the door. I opened the car door and turned the engine on. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to school.

Once in the parking lot, I got my bag from the passenger seat. I looked around the parking lot to see if Elliot was at school this early. _He went too far yesterday. He will apologize for that kiss_, I thought. I didn't see his red Mercury in the parking lot. So I went in and put my bag in my locker for the mean time and went to my first period class.

"Mornin' Mr. Eminerger," I greeted the teacher as I walked in. He waved his hand to say good morning. He was busy with another student with homework that we had yesterday which is due tomorrow, which I had finished. Plus, it was Wednesday, so it's Student Collaborative time and school starts at 8:30 instead of 8:00. I glanced at the board and saw that we didn't need anything for the day. I left the classroom and went down the stairs to my locker and got my cell phone and a book to read. While I was walking back to the classroom, Elliot was walking towards me. As I passed him, he grabbed my arm and made me look at him. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ I thought looking at him with angered eyes. Then out of nowhere, he kissed me again! I clenched my right hand into a fist and hit him square in the face.

"Leave me alone Elliot," I told him in a flat and remote voice. He looked at me with a stern face that had a smile and then he looked around; I looked too. There was a crowd forming around us trying to figure out what was going on. I took the advantage of him looking away for me to escape. I went to my first period class and started to read the book that I got from my locker. I knew that we weren't doing anything, so I just brought a book. Then out of nowhere I saw Elliot coming through the door to the class. _Oh shit! I forgot that he's in all of my classes,_ I thought as he sat down at his desk a few over from mine.

The fourth hour bell rang for lunch to start. As I went to the lunch line to get a slice of pizza, a big guy came and pushed me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled at the guy. He looked down at me and gave an apologetic look to me.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there. My name is Evan Carter," the guy told me. He was tall and had short brown hair. He had hazel colored eyes and he was muscular.

"It's ok. My name is Karolyn Wambold," I told him. Then I added, "Are you Elliot and Alexis's brother by any chance?" He nodded. I looked him over and noticed that he seemed nicer than Elliot. I smiled and got my pizza and sat down at an empty table.

"Is this spot taken?" a girl asked. She was a bit taller than me with short silky dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she could be a model. I had part of my pizza in my mouth so I shook my head to let her know that no one was going to sit there. She sat down next to me.

"What's your name?" I asked once I swallowed my food.

"Daphne Nechanicky," she responded quickly.

"I'm Karolyn Wambold."

"Nice to meet you," she said. We talked all through lunch time about each other. Then I noticed that she was in a few of my classes.

"We should hang out sometime for homework," I told her. After the first two days, I still didn't understand most of the work. Plus my previous school in Frice was easier.

"Sure," she responded when the bell for lunch to be over ran. "I'll give you my information in sixth." We parted ways after that. _I'm sure I can trust her,_ I thought as I went to my fifth period class and sat down.

The sixth hour bell rang; I got my homework into my bag and left school. On my way out of the parking lot, I noticed that Elliot's Mercury was following me. But it wasn't Elliot driving, it was a blonde girl._ Who's driving his car? I only know of his sister Alexis and his brother Evan,_ I thought I drove. I didn't want to get into an accident so I kept my eyes on the road and not on my mirror. As I turned onto the driveway, the Mercury stopped and parked a block away from the house. I turned off the engine, grabbed the keys, got out, and walked up to the door. As I got to the door, ma opened it and hugged me tightly. She had Wednesdays and Fridays off from work.

"Welcome home," she said as she let me go and I put my bag on the dining room table and got out my homework. I nodded to her to say that I heard but was too busy to say anything. I started to work on my homework while ma made dinner. After a chunk of time went by, ma and I started to eat dinner. I heard something outside, somewhat like footsteps. The doorbell rang and I got up before ma and went to see who it was. I opened it and saw a tall, blonde haired girl was standing on the porch. She looked to be in high school, almost my age.

"Is Karolyn home?" she asked with a voice that was composed of beauty.

"Right here," I responded.

"How do you know my brother, Elliot? Why are you dating him? You don't even seem his type at all!" she threw questions at me before I could answer.

"Hey! I don't know him and I ain't dating him at all. He isn't my type at all. One day he asked to do homework with me and then all of a sudden he kisses me!" I yelled at her, "And I don't even know who you are as well!"

"Well sorry! My name is Rosemary Haven. And you need to cool your jets, Ms. Karolyn Wambold," she said with a strong and forceful tone.

"Well, Rosemary, I have dinner on the table. And to let you know, I will _never… in… my… life…_, date Elliot!"

"Fine with me," she told me as she turned around to walk toward Elliot's car. I slammed the door hard once I was back inside the house. _Who the hell does she think she is? Coming to me asking me all these questions and accusing me of dating Elliot,_ I thought as I stormed back into the living room.

"What in the world is going on?" ma asked as I sat down. She went on, "Who was that just now? What did they want? What was all that yelling I heard?" I looked at her and told her to calm down first. Once she was calm, I told her what all happened.

"And that is what happened," I finished.

"That Elliot of yours has some weird family members," she told me as I took the dirty dishes from the table.

"Elliot is not mine! I don't even like him at all."

"He sure liked you when he came over that one day."

"Ma, can we just drop the subject? I don't want anything to do with Elliot at all," I said as I walked away with the dishes in my hands. As I put the dishes in the dish washer I thought to myself, _why am I getting into all of this drama? I told myself that I wouldn't. And I don't think it's safe here like father said it would be._

I woke early to Thelios meowing at the foot of my bed. I hit my alarm clock as it went off ten minutes later.

"Thelios, could you stop your loud meowing?" I asked him in a very tired and annoyed tone. He stopped meowing and went to my closet. I got up from my bed and sat back down. I still wasn't use to a water bed. When the dizziness faded, I got up slowly and went to my closet. Thelios started to scratch at the bottom of one of the doors.

I opened the doors to my empty closet and out came a black rat.

"Thelios! Get that thing now!" I yelled at him. He started running in circles trying to catch the rat. He started bumping into the wall and the doors in my room as the rat tried to get away. I grabbed my clothes and started to run down the stairs while screaming.

"What is going on?" ma asked as I came down and turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs. We crashed into each other and my clothes went flying everywhere.

"There's a rat in my room and Thelios is chasing it," I responded as I grabbed my clothes from the floor.

"A rat? What is a rat doing in your room!?"

"I don't know! Thelios was scratching at my closet door and when I went to see what was up, I opened the doors and a black rat came running out."

"That's odd; I wonder how it got there? I'll go into your room to see if your cat has taken care of it. Go get ready for school," with that said, she walked carefully up the stairs to my room.

"Watch where you're going loser," I heard a voice say from down the hall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident," another voice said. This voice was scared. I ran to where these voices were. As I neared, the voices got clearer. I saw who they belonged to. It was Brett Marty and Calvin Kurt.

"What's going on here?" I asked a person nearby.

"Hello Karolyn. I'm not sure. But if I'm right, Calvin was walking and accidentally bumped into Brett. Which I'm sure that Brett pushed Calvin on purpose and said that Calvin bumped into him. And as you can see, Brett isn't a nice guy," said a girl with short blonde hair. She was a head shorter than me. It was Sidney Malmoe. She's in my third period Color and Design class. She is really nice and I have never seen her get angry or even tell a lie.

I tried to get a better look of what was going on. And as far as I could tell, Calvin had a bloody nose and his left hand looked bruised while Brett only had a few cuts, scrapes, and gashes. _How did Brett get cuts, scrapes, and gashes? Calvin doesn't have long or sharp fingernails,_ I thought as I analyzed the two boys again. Then my gaze fell upon Calvin's right hand. In that hand was a small knife that seemed to be very sharp. It was covered in slivers of red blood._ How did Calvin get a hold of a knife like that?_ I asked myself but not out loud.

"Hey Sidney. How did Calvin get a hold of a knife like that one in his right hand?" I asked her.

She looked at Calvin and at his right hand with the knife. She then said, "What knife? I don't see one."

"It's in his right hand. It's got a gold handle and silver blade. On the gold handle is a black dragon with red eyes and a blue tip on the tail. Don't you see it?"

She looked again and shook her head. She even asked others around us if they could see it and they all said no. _What is going on here? Why am I the only person able to see this knife? How come no one else can see it? It's covered in blood;_ I thought as I saw what else was going on.

"How the hell are you giving me fucking cuts?!" asked Brett in an angry agitated voice.

"I can't tell you that! But I can tell you one thing. If you stop bullying me, then I will stop hurting you," Calvin answered with – what looked like – a determined and satisfied face.

I came toward the two boys while people tried to stay away from them. As I neared the center, I heard many voices from people in the front.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the voices chanted. I pushed my way through into the small clearing that Brett and Calvin were in.

"You're cheating, Calvin," I said as I walked up to him very calm and casually.

"How am I cheating? I'm doing nothing," he asked like nothing was going on.

"You have a knife in your right hand."

"How in the fucking hell do you know I have a knife? No one is able to see it except me and those who see magic or even can use it!" he yelled as I grabbed his right wrist and jerked it upward. He tried to pull away from me, but I held a hard grip. I brought up his hand to his throat with the tip of the knife pointing at him. Everyone backed away from me, Calvin, and Brett. Out of the corner of my eye, Brett started to turn to leave.

"I did nothing! It wasn't my fault!" Brett screamed as the Principal dragged him away. I turned my attention back to Calvin. He was still pulling to get away while I still held a firm grip on his wrist. I pulled hard toward myself to hold him by the collar of his shirt with my other hand.

"_LET ME GO YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING BITCH!"_ Calvin yelled as he bent his head down to my arm that held his wrist. I moved it to the side before he could bite me. "How the hell did you know I was going to bite you?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know, most people would bite someone to get away," I told him as I gripped harder. I had told him a lie; I actually saw it before it happened. I really have no clue what was going on._ Why am I seeing a knife that is protected by _magic_ and being able to see the future? Is there something different about me that father forgot to tell me?_ I asked myself while security men came to take Calvin. I let go of his arm and the collar of his shirt so they could haul him away. While Calvin was being dragged, the knife fell out of his hand and landed onto the floor. _Should I pick it up or just leave it there? What would happen if I pick it up? Will the other students be able to see the knife? Can they see it now or not till I pick it up? Will they ask me questions that I can't even answer? _ I asked myself with a thoughtful look. After a while of thinking of what might happen, I bent down to pick up the knife. It gave a lightning shock up my arm and everything started to spin and then it all went black.

When I woke up, I was in a white room with a small bed and a table. _So this must be the health room. What happened to me?_ I thought as I tried to sit up.

"You must not sit up," someone told me. The room was a bit of a blur but then it was steady and clear. This staff member was a woman. She was tall and a bit on the chubby side. She also had short black hair and glasses.

"What happened?" I asked my voice scratchy and quiet. "All I remember was Calvin Kurt and Brett Marty fighting. I saw that Calvin had a knife in his right hand. I told him that he was cheating and he asked how I knew."

"What else do you remember?" the lady asked me.

"I then told him that he had a knife in his right hand. He asked me how I knew; I pointed to his hand that held it and then I grabbed his wrist. He tried to bite my arm, but I pulled back before it happened. And after that, the police had gotten him and the knife fell to the ground. And that's all I can remember," I ended my replay of the fight that I remembered.

"I guess when you picked up this knife," she said gesturing toward the knife that I held in my hand, "Your energy was drained. That's my best guess to what happened."

I looked at the knife. The handle was turning an odd color; like a putrid green and the blade was a dark blue color, almost black. I noticed that my hand was blue and I couldn't feel anything. My cat looked at the knife and sniffed the blade; he then sneezed and hissed.

"What is wrong with you Thelios?" I asked him. He used his paw in a gesture toward the knife. I placed the knife onto the table that was set next to the bed. Thelios moved away from the table and left the room through the open window in a hurry. _What's up with him? Does he have something against knives? Or is he detecting something that's bad coming soon?_

"Was that your cat?" asked the nurse. I nodded to say yes; I didn't know what was going on with him, it wasn't like him to act that way. "Your cat must know something about that knife you have. He must think something is wrong and he doesn't want to get involved. But all I can say is to take it easy and rest. You'll be fine in a few days, but be careful. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded later; like you're going to faint, head on home early. I'll E-mail all your teachers about this. By the way, you'd be going to your fifth period class next."

"Thanks. I'll go to class now. I'll be more careful," I said as got up slowly from the bed. I put the knife in my bag and grabbed it from the table next to me and headed to class.

The bell rang for school to end and I was still feeling a little lightheaded. My hand wasn't blue anymore and I could feel things lightly. Walking carefully, I headed to the student parking lot to my car. I got in and drove carefully home. It was a little difficult to drive. I got home and was walking slowly.

I got to the door and unlocked it and went to the dining room table and sat down. I opened my bag and pulled out my math homework. Thelios came up to the table and looked at my paper. _Why is my cat interested in my homework? I don't think cats are able to read, can they?_ I thought. I turned on the CD player and started to listen to some music while I did my math.

_You did the second problem wrong_, someone said nearby. I looked up and looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked. I got up and started to walk around.

_I did. Your cat, Thelios. I can talk to you or anyone that I want to talk with_, he jumped down from the table._ I am a magical cat. I was sent to help you._

"You're a magical cat? Are you really talking or am I just hearing things? Yes that must be it! I'm hearing things!"

My cat proved that he was magical by locking and unlocking things without touching them and by disappearing and reappearing. I soon learned that I was not dreaming. He helped me with my math homework and I finally got it done. By the time I was done, I had some time left until ma would be home. I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. and sat down to watch a movie.

I woke to see the sun shining. I was wearing short shorts and a spaghetti strap top that was low cut; the weather was going to be really warm today. I started to headed downstairs.

"Good Morning," ma said. She was still in her pajamas and eating breakfast.

"Mornin' ma," I responded while walking to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I got my light jacket and my bag from a hook in the wall.

"Be careful driving. And if you don't feel good, come home," ma told me as she hugged me. I hugged her back and said that I would be careful and not to worry.

Lunch time was upon me. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at my regular table; Daphne came and sat down only a few minutes after.

"Is that your cat?" she asked when she sat down. Thelios was lying on the table that had a patch of sunlight.

"Yes he is. His name is Thelios," I told her in between bites of my lunch. We gave each other our information to hang out and for her to help me out with homework. The bell rang for lunch to end and we left each other to go to our next class.

Chapter 3

In the morning I got up late. It's Saturday and therefore there is no school.

"Thelios, don't do anything till I get back," I told my cat.

_What will I do when I get hungry? _He asked.

"I don't know. Just wait till I get back," I said as I petted him softly. His fur soft and glossy made me want to cuddle him so much and take him everywhere I went. _If only he was human, then he wouldn't have so much trouble and he could go to more places with me,_ I thought as I started to head down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning Karolyn darling" she greeted me.

"Mornin'. What did you get for breakfast?" I responded.

"I had some cereal. Are you going to have breakfast here or are you going somewhere that I don't know about?" she asked. I was getting ready to leave for Daphne's when she asked that.

"I was going to my friend Daphne's house to do homework and thought that I would get something on the way there," I answered quickly so the time I had wouldn't go by too soon. She nodded to respect me and before she spoke I said, "We have a few classes together and since I moved here I needed some help with the homework." Ma looked at me and I knew what she was thinking, _what is my daughter getting herself into?_ And I was on my way out the door when I forgot my keys. I went back in the house, got them, and then left.

I drove to Daphne's house. I had my radio on and my homework was in the passenger seat. I knew that there was something more about Elliot and his family that I need to find out about. I pulled into her driveway and turned my car off and walked to the door.

Daphne opened the door before I could knock. She led the way to her room and closed the door.

"Find a spot to sit and we can get to work," Daphne said as she went to her bed. I found a spot on her floor and got out my binder. "I'll go get something for us to eat. We will start with math when I get back." She left and I got the math homework out of my binder. I started on the first problem. _What does y=17(35) + 78 mean? I don't understand. Maybe I need help from Daphne or maybe I should ask Elliot instead._ _Why am I thinking of Elliot? He is so selfish and rude. But then again, he is cute and wonderful. Though I can't believe he kissed me twice without asking._ I shook my head to get rid of the thought of asking Elliot when Daphne came back carrying some food.

"Hey Daphne, I was wondering if you could help me on this one problem?" I pointed to the problem that I needed help on. She told me that I need to multiply 17 and 35 then add 78 to get y.

"To find what x is you would have the equation like this: 673=17x+78. You then would subtract 78 on both sides like this: 673-78 and 78-78. It would then be 595=17x. You then divide both sides by 17 to get x by itself. 595/17 and 17/17 would give you 35=x. Do you get it now?" she asked me. I nodded and tried to figure out the other problems on my own. We both ate and worked on our homework. We worked on the math for about half an hour. We finally finished our homework and I gave her a hug and thanked her. I went to my car and drove back home.

I saw a car in the driveway at my house. It was so dirty I couldn't tell what it was. I parked the car on the road in front of the house. When I walked up to the door, I noticed that the door was open but the screen door was closed. _Why is the door wide open? Does ma know it's like this?_ I thought as I stepped through the doorway.

"Are you home, Ma? I finished my homework. Oh! I didn't notice someone else was here," I said when I came into the living room. There was a tall man that looked to be in his teens. His hair was cut short just a hair below the ears and was black and his eyes were a brown color as well. Suddenly I put my head down to hide my blushing.

"Hello there. My name is Kai Severn Linsten. I'm a Sophomore at Northport. Your mom and my dad are best friends," he told me. His voice was so warm and inviting that I walked over and sat next to him. His body was so warm that I didn't feel cold from my drive.

"Hello. I'm Karolyn and I'm a Sophomore at Westport. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand and felt a sudden connection. We talked a bit and had lunch together. His car is a white Chevy Celebrity station wagon that needed to be washed. _So that's what the car is outside,_ I thought as we ate. _He eats like a pig. At least I have manners that I can show people. He looks so cute. I want to touch him but that would be super embarrassing,_ I thought glancing over at him from time to time.

When we were done, he left and I was in the doorway wondering about him. I felt something toward him but I didn't know what. He was so kind despite his eating. _Could I ever trust him? Or is he trying to get to me for something like Elliot?_ I thought as I turned to head back inside once his car disappeared from view.

"I didn't think that his father would remember me after so many years, and I never saw Kai except when he was a child," she told me, "I took care of him when his dad was out and his mom died when he was little. So he only had me and his dad, Bob."

"I'm glad that you've got people around. I'm going to go read up in my room," I said when I started to head up the stairs. When I reached the door, I heard a noise coming from the other side. _What in the hell is Thelios doing in my room? I told him not to do anything while I was gone,_ I thought. I slowly opened the door and feathers were everywhere!

"Thelios! What have you done? My room is a mess!" I grabbed Thelios by the scruff and dropped him onto my bed. "Thelios, it looks like you caught a bird and tore it into a thousand pieces." I looked around my room more closely. None of my pillows were torn up and my bed was mostly covered in feathers. There were only feathers all around and nothing was destroyed. And on the floor was a small, but average spot of blood from a good sized bird. I didn't see anything remaining of the meat or bones.

_I didn't think you would mind if I got my own lunch. Your mom didn't bring anything up for me and you left nothing as well. The bird flew in through the window. I'm sorry for the mess, I really am. I didn't think that it would make a mess like this,_ Thelios meowed. I never figured out about my cat talking. All of a sudden he talked to me because I made a mistake with my homework. Thelios made his whiskers go up and out in his cat like smile and jumped onto one of my shoulders.

"I hate that when you jump on me without a warning. You need to help me with this mess," I told him while I put him down.

_ How can I? I don't have any hands like you, _he protested. I explained to him how he can help. He can go down stairs and make sure ma doesn't come into the room until I was done cleaning up. After I cleaned up, I went to my mini bookshelf and pulled out a book. I was about to start reading when my cell phone started to ring. I looked to see who it was. It was Kai! I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello Kai. I didn't know you had my number," I said over the phone. _He must have gotten my number from ma,_ I thought as we talked for an hour about each other. I walked down stairs and noticed that ma was making Mac n' cheese. She was a great cook when it came to edible foods from what she's told me. Her chocolate chip cookies were the best that I've had so far.

"I can smell that from my room," I told her when I walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Was the smell was that strong?" she asked me when I was getting a bowl out and started to dish out the Mac n' cheese.

"Yeah. It smells really good though," I told her as we walked to the living room to eat. Soon the sun was setting behind the hills and I started to do the dishes. There were more dishes than usual because of Kai. He used the same utensils but not the same plate or bowl for the food he had on them.

"I'm finished with the dishes and I'm going to get in the hot tub," I told ma. I went into the bathroom downstairs and got into my swimming suit and grabbed a towel and my bathrobe. I headed out the front door and went to the back of the house to the hot tub. Walking carefully up the walkway I uncovered the hot tub and then walked up the stairs and onto the deck. I put my towel and bathrobe onto the railing and stepped into the water.

_What are you doing without me?_ A voice said in my head. It sounded like Kai's voice. How in the world could he do that? _May I join you? I'll be there any minute._

Should I talk back? I really don't know what to do!_ What are you doing in my head?_ I asked Kai. Can we really hear each other's thoughts? _Is it true that we can read and hear each other's thoughts?_ I didn't know if he would answer.

_Hell yeah! I wanted to see if it would work. I have something to tell you. Please don't tell anyone. Even Elliot and his family,_ Kai said to me.

_Ok. But make it quick. I am going to bed after this._ In a few minutes he arrived at the hot tub.

"I will tell you how we can understand each other without talking. We are meant for each other. I can also turn into a talking snow leopard," he told me. I was so in shock that I couldn't say anything. I put my face down and away from his. He grabbed one my hands and kissed it. After a moment of confusion, I looked into his eyes and saw the truth.

"So we are meant for each other. But I just met you," I said trying to figure this out. Kai took off his shirt and came into the hot tub. He came over to where I was and sat down looking at me. I was blushing so much that I had to look down.

"I was drawn to you from when I came earlier," he said as he put his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but lean against him. I felt so wonderful with him by my side. After a while I got up and walked out of the hot tub.

"I'm getting too hot. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I told Kai. I got my towel and my bathrobe and dried off as best as I could. As I was putting my bathrobe on, Kai got out and closed it up. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you later. But don't tell anyone about us," then Kai left without another word. My heart started to race as I walked down the stairs of the deck and went to the house. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and got into the shower. When I got out, I headed upstairs. I lay in my bed thinking of Kai and before I turned my lights off, I put his number into my phone and fell asleep holding onto my phone.

Chapter 4

I woke up to ma cooking breakfast and to the sound of someone laughing. _Who is here at this hour?_ I thought as I got dressed and headed downstairs. I smelled the fragrance of flowers – mainly roses – coming from the living room. I first headed to the kitchen to talk to ma about breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked ma.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," she responded without looking at me. "You better go into the living room and change the channel to get someone talking."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go in the living room."

I went into the living room like she told me to, grabbed the controller and changed the channel. I didn't look around to see if anyone was there. A warm hand grabbed me from behind and took the controller out of my hand. I turned around to see who it was.

"Why did you change the channel?" Kai yelled at me. He changed the channel back. _What is up with him?_ I asked myself as I sat in the rocking chair. He was lying on the couch laughing about the football game.

"What is up with you Kai?" I asked as I looked at the score. The teams playing were the Cowboys and the Cardinals. He sat up and looked at me.

"Did I yell at you Karolyn? I'm sorry about that. I get aggressive when it comes to football," he told me as the game turned to a commercial.

Kai saw that I was sitting in the chair alone; he stood up, with his hands full with a vase of roses, and walked toward me. Ma came into the living room to serve breakfast and he sat back down on the couch and ma sat on the other side of the couch.

_Kai, why don't we eat up in my room and watch a movie?_ I thought to him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Tina, may Karolyn and I go upstairs to eat and watch a movie?" Kai asked ma. He was so cute when he talked. Ma nodded to him then to me. We headed up stairs while holding each other's hands. When we reached the door to my room, out of ma's sight, Kai's soft tender lips gently pressed mine. My heart started to race. My eyes were so bewildered and amazed at what was going on!

After Kai stopped kissing me, we opened the door to my room. Once in the room, he set the vase of roses on my bookshelf. We started to watch a movie when Kai put his arm over my shoulder. I leaned toward him and sighed. When the movie finished, my stomach growled.

"Let's get a snack," I told Kai. I got up and opened the door with Kai. When we hit the last step of the stairs, we let go of each other. Quietly, Kai and I went into the kitchen. Ma was in the living room watching her own movie.

Out of nowhere, somebody walked in front of me and Kai. It was a girl. She had the same color hair as me and was the same height.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me and had the same color of eyes. This was freaking me out! Why was someone here that looks just like me? But the only difference is the way her hair was.

"My name is Kristina. I am your twin sister," she told me. I was in total shock. If she was my twin, then where was she when school started? It's only been a week of school already. _Dad never told me about having a sister, let alone a twin,_ I thought as I still tried to think straight.

"Where were you for school? You could tell me that," I said after a moment of getting a hold of myself. She went to the kitchen table and sat on a chair.

"I was at one of my friend's house for a project and I had to skip school to do it with her. Mom let me skip; she even told the school that it was for a project. They said that it was fine, and if I did any other projects I could skip; just as long as I passed the semester finals and the end of the year finals. And if I didn't, they would put me into a summer school program. I don't want that, plus I have all my classes with you and I want to be with my sister, but after I present the project, I was going to go to school the rest of the year; unless I get more projects that I would have to skip school for. For the reason with mom and dad was that dad only wanted one child and he had to move for work and mom wanted more and didn't want to move. So they split up. You went with dad and I stayed here with mom."

I nodded to let her know that I understood.

"So, let me get this straight. Ma and father got a divorce because dad only wanted one child and his work was very strict and he had to go to Frice and ma didn't want to move. So I went with father and you went with ma when we were two," I said to her. She nodded to say that I understood.

Kai still looked a little confused but not so much now that Kristina and I talked about what has happened. Ma came into the kitchen from the living room. She first looked at Kristina and then to me.

"I should have told you that you have a twin Karolyn. I didn't know how you would have reacted. I didn't even think about it either because it didn't cross my mind that she would stop by. Kristina was a little mad that I didn't tell her until she was ten," ma told me. She walked over to the table where Kristina was and added, "Karolyn I love you and your sister both. I didn't know that your father wanted only one child when I wanted to have more than one. His work demanded him to move to Frice, for what reason, I have no idea. I didn't want to leave the home that I've always known. That is why we got a divorce. I was going to come and get you but your father wouldn't let me. He was so angry that he said 'Karolyn is my daughter and you will never lay a single finger on her' and then when you were old enough, you were able to come live with me."

I walked over to her and Kristina to hug them. We all had lunch in the living room after Kristina and I talked about our lives without each other. Like usual, Kai ate like a pig.

While we were eating our lunch, someone came to the house and knocked on the front door. I stood up, walked to the door and looked to see who it was out the window.

"Ma! I think it's for you!" I called to her. She came over to the door and opened it. I then walked back to my seat.

"Thank you so much," ma told the person right before she closed the door. She turned around and headed into the kitchen. Once she got back into the living room, I took all the dishes into the kitchen to get washed. I was just drying the last dish when I heard Kai call my name. I finished drying the glass that I was on and walked into the living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down by Kai. He put his right arm around me and then put his left hand onto mine. I looked at ma and Kristina; they looked curious.

"Karolyn, it's time to tell them about you and me," Kai whispered into my ear.

"Right. Kai and I are in a relationship," I told them bluntly. I told how the first time Kai and I met; there was something like a connection that drew us together.

"When did you guys get together?" asked my twin.

"When I visited your mother. Karolyn and I had a connection and I guessed that we were meant for each other right then and there," Kai told them. He was confident and calm while talking to my family. They nodded to us.

The days passed by and my feelings toward Elliot dimmed. I didn't love him, but I didn't hate him; Elliot still loved me. I've tried to talk to him in class once telling him that I love Kai. This didn't help; all he did was make a lot of noise and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He hasn't talked to me since then.

It's been a month since school started and I'm thinking on trying to talk to Elliot again.

"Mornin' Mr. Banger," I said as I went to sit down. The last student to walk in was Elliot. My eyes fell upon him, pleading for some conversation. He sat down at my table and started to talk to the other students.

"Hey Elliot, I want to talk," I told him. He looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked. He sounded angry. _Of course he would be angry, I dragged him out of class_, I thought as I let go of him.

"I need to talk to you. You're not leaving until I'm done."

"Fine."

"I want you to know that I don't have feelings toward you and I want to be just friends. I already have someone I love and so I can't be with you. I don't love you and I don't hate you. So I like you, as a friend," I said. The next thing I knew, Elliot hugged me.

"I'm sorry Karolyn. I didn't mean to make it hard on you. Let's be friends," Elliot said with an apologetic tone; he let go of me and we both walked into the class happy.

Today is Halloween; October 31st and everyone at school was dressing up. I was wearing a witch costume. Thelios was my witch cat and he came to school with me and my sister. We walked into our first period class and sat down.

_What is this class?_ Thelios asked me. He was sitting on my desk looking around.

"This is a math room," I told him quietly. If I said it too loud, the class would look at me and think that I'm weird because I was talking to a cat.

_ So that's why there are numbers and equations and calculators,_ he said. I nodded to him and he climbed onto my shoulders.

The bell rang for sixth hour to end and Thelios jumped from the table to the floor. I grabbed my things and left along with Kristina and Thelios.

_Your school is interesting_, Thelios said. My sister turned around.

"Was that you speaking?" Kristina asked me. She looked at me suspiciously.

"It wasn't me. It was my cat," I responded while pointing to Thelios.

"How is that possible? Cats can't talk."

"I guess mine is magical."

_It is true_, my cat said as he padded up to Kristina. _I can talk and I can choose who can hear me_.

"I'm not dreaming," Kristina said with a voice of surprise. We walked to the student parking lot and got into my car. I started to drive when someone came running.

"Can I get a ride home? My siblings left me here," the guy said. He was panting hard. He had curly blond hair and blue eyes. His face looked a bit pale but had some color to it. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He looked to be about 5' 5" tall.

"Sure. I'm Karolyn Wambold and this is my sister Kristina," I greeted him.

"Thank you so much! I'm Jake Haven," the guy said as he got in the back. I started to drive out of the parking lot. Jake started to give out directions to his house.

"Are you by any chance related to Rosemary Haven?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I'm her brother," he said as I stopped in front of a big blue house with many windows. He opened the back door of the car and got out. He turned to look at me and Kristina, then said, "Thank you again for driving me here. It was very nice of you."

"No problem. I am glad to help someone out," I said calmly. He smiled and turned back to the house. I waited to leave until he got inside.

Christmas was approaching fast. Today was the first day of Winter Break.

I walked out the door toward the snowy yard. I plopped backward into the snow. Moving my arms and legs, I made a snow angel. My sister came out-side to join me in the snow.

"This is so much fun!" Kristina said as she made a snow angel. We both played in the snow like little kids. I picked up some snow and padded it into a ball and threw it at Kristina.

"I got you!" I yelled as I picked up some more snow to make a ball. Kristina was a little quicker; she threw a snow ball at me and it hit my face. We started to throw more snow balls at each other. Time went by and the sun was fading and night was growing.

"Time to come inside!" ma yelled from the front porch. My sister and I raced to the door from the back yard. We both threw snow balls at each other and also tried to trip one another. Finally at the door, we both tied in our race.

Chapter 5

"Today you will get your second semester schedules," Mr. Eminerger said as he passed the papers out to the class. He handed me my schedule and I noticed that all my classes were the same. The same classes, same order, and same teachers.

"Can I see your schedule sis?" I asked Kristina. She handed me her paper and I noticed that nothing changed on her paper. I handed Kristina her schedule back and walked over to Daphne. She also had the same classes as last semester.

The day went by with no events happening. Every class was the same as usual; class work, homework, and talking. _Thank god nothing drastic has happened like when I arrived here. Elliot seems to be nice and trustworthy now,_ I thought as I gazed out the window from my desk.

"Hey Karolyn! Do you want to do some homework together?" asked Daphne. She was walking up to my desk as the last bell rang.

"Sure thing. We could do it at my place this time," I responded as I put my things into my bag. We walked to my car in silence and when we arrived; my sister was waiting with one of her friends.

"Hi there. I'm Katalina Fray," Kristina's friend said as she came up to me. She was at least 5' 3" and had dark brown hair; it came down the middle of her back. Her eyes were an emerald green that had a hint of gold. "You can call me Kat."

"Hello Kat, I'm Karolyn Wambold, Kristina's twin sister," I replied in a friendly tone. I introduced Daphne to both Kristina and Kat. We all got into the car and drove home to do some homework.

After everyone finished our homework, Kristina started on dinner while I drove Daphne and Kat home. Kat and Daphne talked to each other while I drove to Daphne's house. I stopped in front of her house and Daphne got out. Kat gave me directions to her house; I arrived at her house and she got out of the car, thanked me, and walked up to the door of her house.

Today is the beginning of Spring Break. One week of no school and some time to relax! It is my turn to clean the house for the week.

Throughout the school year, ma has bought: three Irish Setter dogs, one bloodhound, one Dutch rabbit, and three cats. And so, the house has become a mess. Kristina helped me by picking up things in the rooms and when I was done cleaning; she would put them back.

Thelios helped by keeping the other animals out of the rooms. He then opened the back porch door – by magic – and the other animals started to run around.

The doorbell rang and I started to walk toward the door from the dining room. Kristina answered the door before I could even get near it. In came Kai from the sunny outdoors caring a bag of stuff. He set it down in the living room and beckoned me to follow. I walked toward him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What's in that bag of yours? And you know you can just open the door without knocking or ringing the bell," I asked Kai. He bent down and grabbed the bag off the floor and set it on his lap.

"Something for you," he responded. He opened the bag and took out a small box. He kneeled on the floor in front of me and opened the box. In the box was a small gold ring that had an emerald in the center of two silver leopards. He continued saying, "this is a promise ring for you that in the future we will get married."

My eyes started to water and tears fell. "Of course I will marry you," I said crying. He put the ring on my ring finger on the left hand. He then gently kissed me; I returned it gently. We kept kissing until ma interrupted our embracement.

As I was walking back home from my walk around the neighborhood, I noticed that there was an extra car in the driveway. I looked to see where the car was from by looking at the license plate. It had Illinois as the state. _Who would visit me, ma, or Kristina from Illinois?_ I asked myself as I walked up the stairs. I opened the front door and walked inside. All of the lights were off and the blinds were down so no sunlight came into the room.

I turned on the lights in the living room and ma, Kristina, and several other people came out from hiding.

"Surprise!" they all yelled together as they popped out. I jumped back, startled at what I saw. There were streamers all over the furniture and a banner was over the door frame. The banner said, "Congrats!" and was colored with rainbows and flowers. In the center of the room was a glass table with a cake on the top.

"What is all this?" I asked them. I looked more closely at the people and saw that my friends from Illinois had come to Washington State. There was Jennifer, Katie, Sam, and Tara.

"We came as soon as we heard about being on the honor roll at school and getting a boyfriend," said Katie as they all came over to hug me. I returned each hug with tears in my eyes.

"Who told you all about it?" I asked. Each of my friends pointed at ma and Kristina. I looked at both of them with intense eyes. At last I said, "Okay. But once my school gets back from spring break, you all go back home." They all nodded in agreement. The doorbell rang and ma walked to get it. In came Kai, he held a bag of food with one of his hands.

"Welcome Kai," ma said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Kristina, ma, Thelios, and my lovely lady," Kai said. I walked with him to the kitchen and helped him put things away. Jennie, Katie, Sam and Tara had followed us.

"Karolyn, he just called you his 'lovely lady'. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tara. I turned around to put some things in the pantry and nodded.

"Karolyn, can you hand me the ice cream?" Kai asked. I walked over and picked up the ice cream from the kitchen table and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"No problem love," I replied. He took the ice cream from me and put it into the freezer. After putting all the food away, every one walked into the living room.

"Can we see your ring?" Sam asked me. I took my ring off and handed it to Sam. Each of them took a turn looking at my ring.

"This looks expensive," Tara said as she handed it back to me. I put it back on my finger. She then asked, "How much did it cost you Kai?"

"Not much. It cost about $149.99," Kai replied. Everyone in the room had an expression of amazement. To me, it seemed a lot.

"You look really sexy. I'm so jealous of Karolyn. You are so lucky to have a girlfriend like her," Jennie said as she gave me an unexpected hug. I hugged her back and then put my arm around Kai.

"Were you all staying?" I asked. The question was one that I wanted to ask but couldn't because they kept talking.

"We'll be staying here with you," said Tara. She gestured toward the stairs and I looked to see all of their baggage. Tara continued, "When we called your mom, she said that we could stay at your house until spring break was over."

"This will be fun! Having a house full of girls! Even better when they are from a different state," Kristina said as she got up from the living room floor. "I'll get dinner started." Kristina headed out the doorway into the kitchen.

"I'll help you all put your things into your rooms," Kai said as he got up. I came with him and Katie, Sam, Tara, and Jennie. We all got their things into rooms that they chose. They all thanked me and him and then we all sat back into the living room.

"Here is lunch," Kristina said as she came into the living room with plates full of tuna helper. Everyone got a plate and started to eat. I sat by Kai and Sam. I turned the TV to a movie channel and it was "Rocky Horror".

"Look! It's Tim Curry!" I said as Dr. Frank n' Furter showed onto the TV.

"Be quiet!" yelled Jennie. I shut my mouth and finished eating my lunch.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Kai said as the movie finished. He grabbed every one's plates and walked to the kitchen. I got up from my seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen following Kai. Once I got into the kitchen, Kai had the dishes into the dish-washer and got it started. I walked up toward him and he turned around to face me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him as I walked to the dish-washer.

"Sure. Do you think you could get those dishes on the counter into the top part?" he asked me.

"Yes I can," I replied as I walked toward the counter. I grabbed the dishes and walked to the dish-washer. After all the dishes were placed in the dish-washer, Kai started it. We then both walked back to the living room where everyone else was while holding hands.

"Took you long," Tara said as she saw Kai and me.

"There were a lot of dishes to load and some of them wouldn't fit. So we had to hand wash some," Kai responded to her before I could.

"I didn't think there was that many," ma said as Kai and I sat down.

"There was a lot," I told her as we changed the channel to the Country station. It was showing the "Singing Bee". Kai and I were singing along with most of the songs that played.

"How do you know all of these songs?" asked Katie. Kai and I looked at each other.

"We listen to music a lot," Kai and I said together.

"That's interesting," said Tara as she got up. "I'll go pop some popcorn. Do you think you could help me Kristina?"

"Sure thing," Kristina replied as she got up and walked out of the living room with Tara.

"When are you two going to get married?" asked Sam. My face turned beat red and I looked down.

"We aren't planning that far ahead yet," Kai replied. "I'm not ever sure if she is ready. We still have school and college to get past before marriage."

"When do you think that you will purpose to her?" asked Jennie.

"He isn't for a while!" I yelled flailing my arms embarrassed.

"I was just kidding," Jennie said as she tried to avoid my arms to give me a hug. She finally got my arms to my side and gave me a big hug. "I'm truly sorry for saying that."

Kristina and Tara came back into the living room with eight buckets full of popcorn. They handed the buckets out and sat back down. Tara looked at me in confusion.

"What happened to you? It looks like you got sunburned," Tara asked as she put her hand onto my forehead.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I said as I sank myself into Kai's side.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Tara. Stop pestering Karolyn," Katie said as she stuffed her mouth full of popcorn.

"Fine. But I want to know what happened," Tara said as she sat down and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"You don't want to know," Jennie said as the "Singing Bee" ended.

As everyone finished their popcorn, I gathered the empty buckets and walked into the kitchen. I set them onto the counter top and walked back into the living room.

Kai and I walked alone to the park near my house. Katie, Sam, Jennie, and Tara stayed at the house to clean. _Funny how Kristina and I are suppose to clean the house, not our guests_, I thought as we neared the park.

"I'm glad that we can have alone time together," Kai said as we passed the tennis courts.

"I know. Because of you going to Northport and me going to Westport, we don't see each other much," I said as we got to the swings. I sat on one of the swings and Kai pushed me to start me swinging.

"This is nice having no one to interrupt us or even around us to be a distraction."

"I know."

He stopped pushing me and got onto his own swing. I looked up at the sky and saw that starts started to appear. I looked around and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish," Kai said. _I wish that I can understand all my "witch" powers and what may happen_, I wished. I looked over to Kai and saw that his eyes were closed. _I wonder what his wish is_, I thought to myself.

"What did you wish for Kai?" I asked when he opened his eyes. He looked at me and put is pointer finger to his mouth. _Secret, I guess. That's right. If you tell someone about your wish, it will never come true,_ I thought to myself.

"Let's head back shall we?" Kai said as he got off the swing. I jumped lightly out of the swing and we walked back home holding hands.

"I'll miss you all," I said as Katie, Sam, Tara, and Jennie got their things to go back to Illinois.

"We will miss you as well," Katie said as they all gave me goodbye hugs. "We've had so much fun during the week with you."

Tears started to well up at the bottom of my eyes. Kristina handed me some tissues and I wiped away the tears before they could fall. Kai stood behind me with his arms around me. He put one of his hands on the top of my head and started to pet me.

"We'll keep in contact," Tara said as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Of course we will. I will call every day!" I exaggerated. They all laughed and hugged me again. I walked them out to their car carrying some baggage. Kai opened the trunk to their car and ma, Kristina, and I put in the baggage.

"Be careful on the roads and watch out for wild drivers and wild animals," ma said as Tara got into the driver seat.

"I'll be very careful and when I'm too tired, I have others to take my spot," Tara said as she started the car engine. "We will call when we get home safely."

"Ok. Just be careful," I said as they backed out of the driveway. They all waved goodbye and drove down the road.

"This is Finals week. Remember to turn in all work and that it is completed," said Mr. Eminerger. I wrote down a reminder in my note book. The bell rang and I put my Geometry book and note book into my bag. I walked out of the class room and walked to the gym with Kristina.

"School is almost over," Kristina said as we walked down the stairs to the gym.

"I know. It seemed like yesterday I moved here," I responded. My MP3 player started to go hay-wire. _What is going on with my MP3 player?_ I asked myself. I took it out of my pocket and turned it off.

"What song were you listening to?" Kristina asked. I took the head phones and wound them around the MP3 player and put it back in my pocket.

"Nothing. It was going hay-wire," I responded as we walked to the annex for the P.E. final.

"That's weird. I wonder why it's doing that," she said as we got inside the annex. We walked toward the computer room when going around the corner, bumped into Elliot.

"Watch where you're going," Elliot told us as he got up from the floor.

"We're terribly sorry," Kristina said as I helped him up off of the floor. He looked at Kristina with eyes that were hypnotic. After I helped him up, I heard the one minute bell ring. I grabbed Kristina's hand and ran down the hall toward the computer room.

Chapter 6

"We passed our classes!" Kristina told ma when we walked in the door. I came through the door after her and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Congratulations you two!" ma said. "What's the matter Karolyn? You don't seem happy?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I finally made friends and I don't get to see them until the next school year comes," I responded as I picked up my bag and put it where it belongs.

"I'm sorry Hun," ma and Kristina said together. I nodded and then I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and saw Kai sitting on my bed. I closed the door quickly and ran to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. I looked into his brown almond eyes and he nodded to me. I didn't even have to say a word or even think and he knew what it was all about. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to see your friends for the summer. But cheer up, you still have me around."

"That's true. I do have you and you'll never leave me," I said before I tilted my head up and kissed his full lips.

"Come down please!" ma yelled from downstairs.

"Be there in a minute!" I called back. I took Kai's hand and we walked out of my room and down the stairs. We turned into the living room where ma and Kristina were and sat down on the couch.

"When did you get here?" ma asked Kai.

"I've been here for a while. I came through Karolyn's window," Kai responded while he put his arm around me.

"You what!?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"Yep. I came through your window. It was unlocked and a little bit opened. You need better security," he said before kissing me. I didn't say any more.

"Okay. The reason why I had you come down is because of some news," ma said. She was looking directly at Kai and me. She continued, "I think it's time that maybe Kai moves in with us."

_Finally she says it_, Thelios says as he padded his way into the living room. _I knew something was up and that he was going to be staying more than just a day_.

"Did your cat just talk?" ma asked me.

"Yes he does," I said to her. Then I directed my speaking to Thelios, "You knew about this? How?"

_I read them in the stars. I am your familiar_, he said as I picked him up from the floor and placed him in my lap.

"Okay? That's weird. Your cat can talk as well as read the stars?" Kristina asked.

"Can we just ignore Thelios at this moment?" ma asked. She was growing a little impatient by the sound of her voice. I was silent and everyone followed. Ma continued, "I know that Kai still has his dad, but Bob won't last much longer. So I offered Kai to move here."

"I'm up for it. Can he have the room next to mine?" I asked. Ma nodded.

"Are you sure it's okay for Karolyn's boyfriend to move into the same house?" Kristina asked. She looked at me and Kai. Her face showed disgust and annoyance.

"He'll live where he is living now until Bob passes. Then Kai will move in and by then it should be after you all graduate from high school," ma said as she got up. "That's all I wanted to say."

"Isn't this great? You get to have your boyfriend move in with us when his dad dies," Kristina said as she got off the floor and walked out of the living room.

"What's her problem?" Kai asked me as he helped me up off the couch. "It seems as if she doesn't like me at all."

"Just ignore her. She doesn't have a boyfriend to be with. She's jealous of us," I said as we opened the front door and took a walk.

"Summer is going by so fast," Kat said as her and Kristina walked into the house. I looked up from my book and saw that Kat was wearing a summer dress with her hair up in a high pony-tail. They turned into the living room and sat down on the couch while I sat in the chair reading a book.

"I know what you mean," Kristina said as she grabbed the remote and turned the television on. I kept on reading as I heard my sister and her friend talk about the summer and what might happen once school starts back up and the television.

"Can you guys please keep it down?" I asked once the television turned to a commercial. "I'm trying to read my summer book."

"Why can't you just go up into your room?" Kat asked. I made the sign language gesture of cat and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I think she's meaning her cat will distract her from reading," Kristina said as the show came back on. They both became quiet again as they watched the show. I closed my book, got up from the chair and went out the door. I walked to the park and sat down on the grass.

"Thank goodness I'm away from all the noise. I can't stand reading with noise all around," I said out loud. I began to read again with ease. I stopped reading when I heard footsteps from behind. I placed my book marker in my book and placed it on the grass. A hand came over my mouth and then…

I woke up to find myself in a place unknown. My vision was blurry and I closed my eyes again and slowly opened them again for them to focus. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ I asked myself silently. I saw no windows, there's one door, a light, and a bed. I was strapped to the bed with my hands tied to the bed posts.

"Looks like you're awake," a voice said from the shadow in one of the corners of the room. A man stepped out into the light. I looked at him; he was tall, about 5' 8", blonde hair. I couldn't get any more features; the light in the room was very dim.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I tied to a bed?" I asked this man that now stood above me. _Is he here to take my powers from me? Why did father have to send me away?_ I thought franticly. I tried to look around and noticed that I was tied at every point possible.

"You don't need to know anything," he said. His voice was young but husky. He got onto the bed and was on top of me.

"The hell I do!" I yelled. Anger raged inside me and I started to try and free myself by thrashing around.

"It's no use. You can't get free. None of our women get away," the man said while he tried to calm me down by stroking my hair. With all my anger, my charm bracelet that Kai gave to me glowed and the bed started to spark and then that turned into a flame.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone opened the door to yell.

"There's a fire! Can't you tell you worthless piece of shit!?" the man over me yelled, "put out this God damn fire!" My hands started to slip out of the rope. The man got off of me and started to put the fire out. I slipped my hands out from the rope and got off the bed. I looked around the room and noticed that the fire was almost out, there was a lot of smoke, and there was no one at the door. I looked around while I walked toward the door in case I might get caught again. I reached the door, got out, and never looked back.

"Hey there sexy lady," guys kept saying while I tried to walk back home. _I'm lost_, I thought. _I should know this town by now. I've lived here for almost a year. I'll get kidnapped again if I'm not careful_. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Kai's number.

"Hey my sweet angel, can you come pick me up?" I talked into the phone. "I'm on the corner of Post and Everett. I still don't know my way around town… I'll tell you later." I hung up and waited for Kai. 15 – 20 minutes went by from when I called. I saw his care drive by and I got in.

"What's going on?" Kai asked one I got in, buckled, and he started to drive.

"I was reading one of my books up at the park. I heard footsteps from behind me. Then everything went black," I told him everything that had happened.

"You need to be more careful about these things. Yes you've been here for almost a year but you still don't know around town or people," he said as we arrived home. Ma opened the front door and ran toward me. She hugged me hard and long.

"Thank God you're safe!" she said still hugging me.

"I can't breathe," I gasped. She finally let go of me and I started to breathe normal. Kai came around and picked me up. "What are you doing?"

"It looks like you hurt your foot," he said as he carried me to the front door. Kristina opened the door for us to go inside.

"What happened to her?" Kat said as Kai set me on the couch.

"She hurt her foot really badly," ma said as she came into the living room with a bag of ice. I took the bag from her and placed it on my foot.

"You hurt your right foot how?" Kristina asked. She had come into the room behind ma. I told them all of what had happened and how I hurt my foot from running away.

"You need to be more careful. Kai should be with you all the time," Kat said as she looked at my hurt foot.

"Owwww! That hurts. What are you doing?" I asked while tears welled up in my eyes and Kat playing around with my foot.

"I'm seeing if it's broken, twisted, or sprained. With how it's swollen and when I move it, you yell and tears well up, your foot is broken."

"I'll call the doctor and get you in," ma said as Kat placed the ice bag back onto my foot.

"I'm sorry about all of this," I said to Kat, Kristina and Kai. "I promise that I will be more careful from now on."

"Don't worry babe. I will make sure that you'll stay safe," Kai told me as he sat on the floor next to me.

Ma came back into the living room and said, "The doctor wants to see you right away."

"Okay. Can someone help me up?" I asked as I took the bag of ice off of my foot. Kai got up and picked me up and carried me out to my car.

"I'll drive," ma said once every one was outside and at my car. Kai placed me in the front seat, and then he got in the back with Kat and Kristina.

Kai helped me out of the car. He picked me up and we all walked into the building. Ma walked in front and went to the desk to check me in. Kai sat me down on a chair. Kat came over and sat on one side of me, Kristina sat next to her, and Kai sat on my free side.

"You are checked in, now we wait," ma sail as she sat next to Kai. "Thank you so much Kai for helping out. I appreciate all your help."

"No problem. I love to help out my darling," as he said that, he placed his arm around me.

"Karolyn Wambold," the nurse said at the door. Kai helped me up and we all followed the nurse into a room. The nurse then said, "Please sit and wait for the doctor." She left the room. Kai sat me down on the bed while everyone else sat on the bench in the corner. Kai stood by my side. We waited in the room for five minutes and then the door opened up.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Heath. It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said as she logged onto her computer.

"Your foot is broken. We will need to put it in a cast," Doctor Heath told me. "Your friend was right when she looked at it."

"When will the cast need to be put on?" ma asked she had a worry look on her face. "It will need to be put on as soon as possible and will be on for two to three months." We all then followed the doctor out to set up an appointment to put the cast on my foot. The doctor and ma talked to each other while Kai, Kat, Kristina, and I went back to my car.

"I will help you out with everything," Kai said as he helped me into the car.

"We will help as well," Kat and page said as ma walked out the door and came toward the car.

"You will get the cast on tomorrow at 3:30 pm," ma said as she got in the car and started to drive. "You can have Kai drive you there."

"Okay. But in the meantime, I have to keep off it and keep it iced. Right?" I asked as we drove to Kai's house for him to get stuff to spend the night.

"Of course you have to," Kat said as we pulled into the driveway. Kai got out and went inside.

"Are you ready yet? Kai yelled at me from down stairs.

"Almost!" I yelled from my room. I finished getting dressed for the first day of being a Junior. I grabbed my crutches and slowly walked to the door.

Months passed since I broke my foot. Winter passed and now into spring.

"Karolyn! I would like to ask you something," ma yelled from down stairs. I hurried out of my room and ran down the stairs. I went into the living room and found ma sitting in the chair while Kristina sat on the couch. I sat on the floor and asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I want to know," Kristina said as she made herself comfy.

"I am renting a room to someone and wanted to know if it's okay with you all," ma said.

"Who is going to rent the room?" I asked eagerly.

"His name is Vic Mignogna."

I jumped up and yelled, "Vic?! Are you serious? Oh my God!"

"Yes it is."

"Who is that?" Kristina asked getting up. "If I don't know him, then no. but I guess if my sister is happy, I don't care." She left the living room.

"May I make a cake for him?" I asked while getting up off the floor.

"Sure. He will be here tomorrow," ma said as she got up from the chair. "Clean up after yourself."

"I will! Thank you!"

"Today is the day!" I told Thelios as I put on my best clothes.

_What do you mean?_ Thelios asked as he jumped onto my bed.

"Vic is coming today!" I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, put make-up on and body spray.

_Oh. That's why you are so cheerful_, he said once I came back into my room. I pushed him off of my bed. I grabbed the sheets and made my bed. _What are you doing? He's not going to see your room is he? He's going to be renting a different room, not yours. So why bother cleaning yours till you truly need to?_ Pounce kept talking to me while I cleaned up.

"He will see my room. He needs to know who is in what room so he doesn't make a mistake for his with mine or Kristina's," I said while trying to clean my room as best as I could. Once I became satisfied, I went downstairs, grabbed the cake from the freezer and placed it on the kitchen table. It was an ice cream cake frosted with blue colored frosting. It had words written on it saying "welcome Vic!" in green frosting.

"It looks good," Kristina said when she stood next to me.

"Is he here yet?" I asked. She shook her head. I left the cake on the table and walked into the living room. I sat on the chair looking outside.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Daphne standing in front of me with her back pack.

"Daphne!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" I gave her a big hug and let go of her. We sat down on the couch and she took her back pack off and settled it on the floor.

"I was wanting to see if you could help me with our English homework," Daphne said.

"Kai had to help me with it. I still don't understand though," I said while looking out the window. I saw a car pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and ran to the door. Daphne, Kristina, ma, and Thelios followed at their own pace.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door and saw a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Chapter 7

"Is this the Wambold residence?" he asked when he was in full view.

"Yes it is," ma said, "I'm Tina, these are my two daughters, Kristina and Karolyn. Karolyn's friend Daphne. And this is Karolyn's cat, Thelios. Don't worry about him, he won't bite or scratch."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Victor. But you can call me Vic," he said while I took some of his things.

"Follow me please," I said while going up the stairs. Vic followed with the rest of what he brought in.

Once Vic settled in, we all walked into the kitchen and showed him the cake that I made.

"I made it all by myself," I said while I cut into the cake. I placed a piece on each plate. Each person took a plate and left the kitchen; I left with Vic and walked into the living room.

"It tastes very good," Kristina said when Vic and I sat down. I started to eat the cake.

"It does taste good," I said after eating my first bite.

"You can bake really well," Vic praised me.

"Thank you," I said while my face turned red. We all ate my cake while watching a movie. Once everyone was done, Kristina got up and took the empty plates into the kitchen.

"Karolyn, you need to get up. I'll drive you to school if you want me to," I heard Vic's voice. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. He grabbed my covers and pulled them to the foot of my bed. "Okay, I'll get up." I heard him leave and I got up.

Throughout the day Vic followed me. He followed me to school, home, literally everywhere.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him when I saw him at the mall.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you for your mother," he replied. I looked at him and then walked away. I kept hearing his footsteps as I walked around the mall with Elliot. _He's probably a spy for that German that kidnapped me if he's following me everywhere like he has been,_ I thought as Elliot and I kept walking.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"His name is Vic. He is renting one of our rooms for a while and is, I'm sure, spying on me for a reason."

We continued walking and then went into the movie theatre.

I hit my alarm clock once and got up. Even though it's the weekend, I now have chores to do. Clean the bathrooms, dust, vacuum, and do the dishes. _Seems like everyone now is picking on me even though I've been here doing my part,_ I thought as I got dressed in my room.

"Good morning Karolyn," Vic said when I got to the living room. I nodded and then went to clean the downstairs bathroom. I started with the walls and worked my way down. I picked things up off of the floor and swept first then mopped. I walked into the kitchen to do the dishes while the bathroom floor dried.

"How is the cleaning going?" Vic asked when he walked into the dining room while I placed the stuff back onto the bathroom floor.

"I finished the dishes and the downstairs bathroom. I still have to dust, vacuum, and clean the upstairs bathroom," I said as I got the stuff to dust. I set the stuff from the piano onto the dining room table and started to dust.

"I'm finally done!" I said as I plopped onto my bed. Thelios jumped up onto my bed and rubbed his head against my neck.

_You need to stop pushing yourself so hard_, Thelios said as he licked my cheek. _ Why do you push yourself so much?_

"It's because no one else wants to do anything," I turned my TV on and flipped through the channels.

_Are you sure no one else will do some cleaning? Vic needs to do something_, Thelios reassured me. I petted the top of his head and got up. I grabbed a DVD and put it in the player.

"Thank you Thelios," I sat back down on my bed and watched the movie.

"What the hell is going on?" Vic asked as all the animals ran around the house. Kristina and I ran around the house trying to catch the loose animals.

"It seems like someone let the other animals loose," ma told Vic as I stopped for a break.

"I have no clue on who did it," I said panting. Vic handed me a glass of water and I took it kindly thanking him. As I took a drink from the glass, Thelios jumped onto my lap. Kristina came into the living room exhausted and tired.

"They are back in the animal room," Kristina said as she took my glass of water from my hand.

"That's my water!" I grabbed my glass back from her and drank the rest of the water.

"I was going to finish it for you."

"But it was my water! If you wanted some water, you should have gotten your own!"

"But I just sat down and I'm tired."

"Girls! Stop fighting!" ma yelled. We both looked at each other and stuck our tongues out at each other.

"I'm going to take a nap," Vic said once Kristina and I stopped fighting and everything was quiet. He walked out of the living room and I heard his footsteps go upstairs and the door opened and closed.

"Now girls, say you're sorry to each other for fighting," ma said as the TV was turned off.

"I'm sorry Karolyn," Kristina said to me as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered into her ear. We both backed up and she left the living room.

"Thank you Karolyn," ma said as he left the living room just after Kristina. I nodded and sat down on the couch, pulled out a book from the shelf close by and started reading.

I woke to the noise of footsteps coming from the hall outside of my room. My door opened quietly and I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. As the footsteps quieted because of the carpet, I turned over so I faced my wall. I tried to go back to sleep and then I felt something or someone get onto my bed carefully. I felt an arm being placed over my waist and I was dragged close to a warm body.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard Kai's voice whisper in my ear. I moved slowly and turned over to face him. I kissed his cheek as he hugged me close.

"Good morning my love," I said looking into his eyes. We kissed for a while before heading down stairs.

We got down stairs and I saw a note at the bottom pined to the wall in the hall.

The note read:

_Karolyn,_

_ When you get up, we have left to take Vic to the doctors. We will be back later today. Be good and no parties. I love you._

_Ma_

I put the note onto the dining room table and got breakfast. Kai joined me for breakfast and we ate quietly. Kai got up and put our finished dishes in the kitchen. While he was gone, I turned on the TV and started to watch Mythbusters. I watched a few episodes before Kai came back.

"Where did you go?" I asked Kai when he sat down.

"I was cleaning the dishes," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was going to do that" I said leaning against him. I looked at him and smiled.

"I wanted to help out," he kissed me softly and at that moment ma, Kristina, and Vic came through the door. I held that kiss for all to see. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. They all looked at us and I heard a gasp come from Kristina.

"What is going on!?" Kristina shrieked. I broke the kiss and let go of Kai.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," ma said as Kristina stayed frozen. Vic looked at me and then left.

"I kissed her first and she kissed me back," Kai said. He filled ma and Kristina in at what happened and why he did it. I sat on the floor and zoned out.

"And you thought that we should see you two kiss?" Kristina finally spoke.

"I guess so," Kai replied. He shook me and I came back from staring off into space.

"Say what?" I said looking at everyone in the room.

"Oh never mind!" Kristina said before she stomped up the stairs.

"What is wrong with her?" Kai asked ma. Ma shook her head and left the room quietly. I looked up and noticed that there was a spider on the ceiling. "Babe? Is there something wrong?"

I pointed up at the spider without looking away from it. I heard him get up and leave he came back after a few minutes with the broom. He hit the spider with the bristles from the broom and I screamed. The spider fell onto the carpet and Kai picked it up with toilet paper. I sighed and finally relaxed. Kai left to put away the broom and throw away the dead spider.

"That was close," I said to myself out loud. I got up and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels many times before getting out a movie. I was alone in the living room for about half of the movie. Kai finally came back and in his hands was a big bowl of popcorn.

"Here you go darling," he said as he sat down on the couch next to me. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and started eating it piece by piece.

"So this is why you were late coming back," I said in between bites.

"Yes dear," he replied while placing his hand into the popcorn. We at the popcorn while the movie finished. I got up and left to get changed.

"So, what's wrong with Vic?" I asked ma when we all sat down for dinner. I looked at Vic and didn't really see anything wrong with him.

"I hurt my ankle badly coming down the stairs this morning. I wok your mom and sister up to take me to the doctor," Vic answered my question. He lifted his right food slowly and I saw that his ankle was wrapped up. After I looked at it carefully, I gently touched his ankle and felt around. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling around," I stopped feeling his ankle.

"Karolyn, I think you should leave Vic alone," ma said and I sat back down where my dinner was. "And eat all of your dinner."

School was going by slowly this year. Winter Break slowly approached. Kristina worked on her homework at home while I went on my date with Kai. He drove me to dinner and to a movie.

_I never went out like this back in Frice_, I thought to myself trying not to have Kai hear my thoughts. As Kai and I walked into the theatre, I looked around at all the people that are normal. _ Why am I the only person that's different?_ I asked myself.

"Hun? You okay?" Kai asked me. He looked down at me and I looked into his eyes.

"I was just thinking was all," I replied. We walked to the middle row in the center.

"Thinking about what?" he asked as we sat down.

"Oh, nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," I sad as the movie started. We both became quiet and watched the screen. Kai held my hand throughout the movie.

I opened my eyes to see where Kai was taking me for dinner. To my surprise, we were at his house. I looked up at him and smiled brightly at him.

"Surprised?" he asked me as he took my hand gently. He looked down into my eyes and started to walk to the door. I kept smiling and we walked into the house. He took me into his room and in his room was lit candles and rose peddles covering the bed and floor. The room smelled of roses and was so clean despite the rose peddles.

"When did you do all this?" I asked as I walked to the bed and sat down carefully. I didn't want to mess anything up because it was made so perfectly. I looked at him standing there in the doorway. He had one hand on the open door leaning against it. I noticed that his eyes changed color from brown to green in the candle light.

"I did all this while you were in school. I told all my teachers what today was and they let me leave school," his voice was low and soft. He walked slowly from the doorway to the bed. He stood in front of me and picked me up to sit down and placed me on his lap. He held me close and kissed the top of my head.

"All of this during school?" I asked blushing deeply while hearing his heartbeat.

"That is right my dear," he said as he hugged me closer.

"So, where is dinner?" I asked with my stomach growling. Kai got up and set me down carefully back onto the bed and left. I waited quietly and looked around his room. I finally noticed that there was quiet music. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft playing music. The music was so romantic and sweet. I opened my eyes when I smelled dinner coming into the room.

"Dinner is served," Kai said as he came into the room caring a big plate of spaghetti. He set the plate down on a table and brought it over to the bed. I watched everything that he did because of his perfect charm.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" I asked as he sat down next to me on his bed.

"Yes I did my love," Kai answered as he set the table while sitting on the bed. I took a fork and started to eat dinner. Kai poured some soda into two glasses for us to drink during dinner. He started to eat after he finished with our drinks. The soft music kept playing in the background.

After a while, I picked up one string and started to eat it. I looked over at Kai slightly and he also had a strand of spaghetti. I kept eating my strand and all of a sudden I was kissed. Kai kissed me by the one strand of spaghetti. We kept that kiss and then he broke it. I turned away blushing deeply. I took a quick glance over at Kai and he was smiling at me.

"Why are you blushing dear?" he asked me. _ He noticed! Oh crap!_ I thought.

"It's nothing dear," I answered. He got up and took the plate out of the room. I drank my soda as I waited for him to return. He returned just as I finished my drink.

"Ready for dessert?" Kai asked me as he drank his soda. I thought for a while wondering what could possibly be for dessert.

_What is for dessert?_ I asked Kai through thought.

_It is a surprise my dear_, he replied. I sighed and looked up at Kai. He smiled at me and then left the room with the empty glasses. I waited again in his room. I walked around his room smelling all the different candles.

He came back into the room caring two pieces of red velvet cake, the frosting covered by melted chocolate and two bowls. One with strawberries and the other had melted chocolate.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. He set the food down on the table and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"You made all of this?" I asked him as I took a bite of the cake.

"Yes I did. I did everything today for you for our anniversary," he said as he dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate. "Now say 'ah'."

"Ah," I opened my mouth and Kai placed the strawberry in my mouth. I bit down on the fruit and moaned. Kai pulled the other side of the fruit and I ate the piece that I bite off.

We ate the fruit and cake all gone. As we started to cuddle, my phone ran and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked over the phone. "Hey. Ma, I was wondering, may I stay the night over at Kai's house?" I asked ma over the phone. "Thank you so much!" I hung up and placed my phone on the table and went back to cuddling Kai.

"I'm so glad that you're staying the night with me my love," Kai said as he held me close. I turned over and kissed his soft gentle lips. He returned my kiss passionately.

Chapter 8

Senior year is close at hand. Each one of us has done so well in school. Kai has moved in with us because of Bob passing away a few weeks ago and we are all helping him with all of this.

"Karolyn, think you could clean your room? It's looking like a mess," ma said as I walked into the house from getting back from school.

"I guess so," I replied as I dropped my bag off into the dining room and then I headed up to my room. As I reached the door to my room, I heard meowing and squealing. I opened the door and found Thelios chasing a white rat. He stopped and the rat ran under me and down the stairs.

_I am so sorry,_ Thelios meowed. _The rat was in here when your mom let me in. she didn't know about it_. He jumped onto my shoulders and purred as he rubbed his head against my neck.

"It's fine Thelios," I told him as I cleaned up the mess. Thelios stayed on my shoulders as I worked. I stopped working to answer a knock on my bedroom door.

"Are you almost done?" Kristina asked me as I opened the door to see her. "You are to make dinner in thirty minutes."

"I'm almost done. Shouldn't be too long," I said as she looked around my room at what I had finished.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know," she turned and left.

_Seems as if they want you to do everything now instead of them helping out_, Thelios said once Kristina left.

"It seems so," I responded. I finished cleaning my room and Thelios jumped off of my shoulders as I opened my door caring two bags full of garbage. I walked down the fifteen steps down to the front door and put the garbage into the can on the driveway for tomorrow's pickup. I looked down the street and saw the mail coming by. I walked back inside the gate and took the mail kindly from the mail man and walked back inside the house.

_The mail is late today_, I thought as I stepped into the kitchen handing ma the mail and started to get dinner ready. Ma opened the mail and handed me a letter from father.

_Dear Karolyn,_

_My dear daughter, how have you been these few years? I hope you have been safe there living with your mother. I have been busy with my work and am sorry I haven't written to you at all. I love and miss you._

_~ Mike Wambold_

"Who's it from?" ma asked. She kept trying to look at the letter father sent. _Why does she want to know so badly?_ I asked as I held it close.

"It's from father," I said quietly as I kept hold of it. Kristina looked at me wondering what the letter said. "He misses me and hopes that I'm doing well. He wishes that he could write more often as he would like to because of work."

"That's nice of him. Maybe you should you visit him after you graduate."

"Maybe," I said as I finished getting dinner started and then set the letter in my room while I waited for the water in the pot to boil.

Daphne stopped by to drop off the homework that I missed. I've been sick for three days now and today I missed school.

"Thanks so much Daph," I said dryly. I took the homework and notes from her kindly. _I hate getting sick_, I thought to myself.

"Anything for you Karolyn. Just get better soon," Daphne said before she turned to leave. I closed the door and went to the dining room to work and read the homework and notes.

"You doing okay?" Vic came to the table to see how I was. I sniffled and blew my nose. "I guess that's a no then. I shall leave you to your studies." Vic left me to my work while I kept sniffling and blowing my nose. It was hard to concentrate on my work from being sick. Headaches and runny noses and coughing made me stop my work and head up the stairs to my room. Thelios joined me on my bed and curled up beside me to keep me warm.

_I'm sure you'll get better soon,_ he said as he yawn and licked his paws. I held Thelios close to me and fell asleep after a few minutes of hearing him purr.

"Karolyn?" Kristina asked for me outside of my bedroom door. I have shut myself in my room to keep those I love and care for safe from me. So much has happened in the past few weeks. _Why did I ever figure out I had powers?_ I asked myself as I cry laying on my bed.

"Leave me…alone…," I said sniffling. I had hurt those I love and care for. Just a few weeks ago I was hanging out with Daphne, Elliot, and Kat.

"Hey Karolyn, we should go try some wedding dresses on," Daphne dragged me to the Bridal store to try on beautiful white and sky blue dresses.

"Daph, I don't need to try any on. I have a dress picked for when Kai and I get married," I told Daphne very bluntly. She ignored me and took me and Kat into the store. Elliot followed slowly behind. We all looked around while Elliot sat on a chair outside the dressing rooms while us girls tried on different dresses.

"Let's go try on prom dresses," Kat said after we started getting tired of wedding dresses and the white color. _Why did I end up hanging with them? I'm sure Elliot feels the same way,_ I thought as I dragged my feet along the floor of the mall. Elliot walked next to me and I could feel that he felt the same way I did.

"Here we are," announced Daphne. She took hold of my hand and ran in after Kat. I kept my feet firm on the ground but Daphne managed to get me into many different types of prom dresses; floor length, knee length, poufy, non-poufy. After about a dozen of dresses, I finally drew the line.

"I'm done trying dresses on," I said as Kat handed me another dress. I pushed it away from me and turned around. Elliot knew that I wasn't happy and hugged me; I pushed him away and started to walk out of the store. Elliot followed me and grabbed my hand and held me close. His scent of lilies calmed me slightly. I kept my head down and heard Kat and Daphne run toward me.

"What's wrong Karolyn? We're just having some fun," Daphne tried to give me a hug but Elliot didn't give me up. "Elliot, let her go. I want to help."

_I never asked to try dresses on…they just assumed that I wanted this,_ I thought as tears dripped down from my eyes. "Elliot…let go please…," I said quietly. I felt his arms release and I ran out of the mall to the park across the street without looking back. I stopped once at the playground and sat on a bench. After a while, I heard footsteps coming from behind. With my anger and rage, my charm bracelet glowed for the second time and flames came up from behind me and I heard screams. I looked up and turned my head quickly and saw all three of them right there and had burn marks on their arms.

I tried to get up and put the fire out with them but couldn't. _Why won't it go out? I didn't mean to do this…,_ tears flowed down and someone with black hair had the fire put out. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, I placed my head into my hands as I wept.

"Karolyn…" Elliot came to me first and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and pulled back. "Don't worry about us. We're all fine. Please tell us what's wrong?" I kept feeling the presence of the black haired man that put out the fire.

"I didn't want…to put on dresses…I just wanted to…see a movie…," I sobbed quietly trying to control myself.

"You should have told us that," Daphne came over to me next and bent down to hug me softly.

"I hurt you…just a bit ago…," I heard a pair of footsteps that wasn't Kats and looked up. The black haired boy stood above me and held out his hand. His black raven colored hair sparkled in the evening sunlight and I noticed his eyes, an amethyst purple. _Do I know this guy? He seems so familiar it's odd,_ I thought as I took his hand.

"Shall I take you home miss?" he asked as he pulled me up to him. I caught a scent of roses and a case of security. _Why does he make me feel so safe?_ I nodded without a second thought and he picked me up like I was a bride just married.

"Um…may I ask your name?" I asked as he started to walk to my house. He looked into my eyes and I saw sparkles of many stars in those amethyst eyes.

"My name is Luther Kelley," he responded as he kept walking. We got downtown and set me down for a while. I walked some ways with him next to me before my feet started to hurt. He picked me up again and carried me the rest of the way home.

"Kai…," I asked Kristina to get him for me. _I never meant for my friends to get hurt,_ I thought as I heard Kristina's footsteps fade from my bedroom door. After a few minutes of silence outside my door, I heard a knock. I didn't get up and the door opened

"You asked for me?" Kai sat down next to me and placed his hand on my head. I looked up sniffling and was then held by his arms. "What's wrong my love? What has gotten you so upset?"

"I hurt…those that are friends…and I've hurt those I care about…," I sniffled and cried on his shoulder. Kai held me close and stroked my hair trying to calm me down. "Kai…I need to tell you something…"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm moving…back to Frice…" I wept as he held me closer to him.

"Why?"

"It will be better for me to…I won't hurt you or any friends I've made here…and father might be able to explain why this is happening…" I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you…I just don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"I love you too," he let me go and helped me pack my things.

"I'm not sure if I'll come back and visit," I said as they all saw me off at the train station. Thelios was right behind me waiting patiently to get on. _Can we get a move on?_ Thelios said as I started to cry when hugging Kai. "Here is your ring." I handed him back the ring he gave me and the bracelet.

"Keep them," Kai put them back into my hand and pushed it away. "It's to remind you that I'm still here for you always." I held onto them tightly and kissed Kai deep and passionately not wanting to leave. _I never wanted to leave…but I hurt those I care about and love…this will be for the best,_ I thought as Kai broke the kiss and hugged me. "Don't you ever forget that I love you. I will visit you if you don't come back."

"Okay," Thelios meowed and I looked down, picked him up, and set him on my shoulder. I turned to get onto the train and stepped on. I didn't look back for seeing everyone I love cry. I sat at an empty seat and put my head in my hands and wept silently not caring if others saw. I never noticed the train starting to move. Everything I have known for two years is dying away from me as I head back to a life I forgot even though I've lived it for fourteen years.

77


End file.
